


how the turns have tabled

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Kissing, Oral Sex, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, under the desk shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Edelgard returns to talk to Byleth about her training regimen, and gets a little more than just a chat with her professor.(a sequel tounder the desk)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: fire emblem [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had planned on writing some kind of sequel from the time i’d posted the original fic but just needed the kick in the butt to get on with it because i’ve been paying more attention to other games than three houses lately, oops (so thanks for that kick, rex501st!). hope y’all like it!

* * *

“Dorothea, please...Edelgard will be here any moment.” 

Despite her weak protests, Dorothea continued the slow kisses on Byleth’s neck, pausing to make her proposal once more. 

“Yes, I know. So please let me try it. You’re so stoic that she probably won’t even suspect a thing,” Dorothea said, leaning in to give her girlfriend another kiss. She was tempted to leave a mark, but resisted, as it would be an obvious give away. Byleth sighed, looking up from the book she’d been pretending to read to try to ignore Dorothea’s affection. 

“Oh, alright. I admit that I had considered the idea before you brought it up, anyway,” Byleth replied, earning herself another kiss from her girlfriend. Byleth moved aside and allowed Dorothea to slip under her desk, her excitement building as she kneeled in the same place Byleth had been when she had done this. 

Byleth leaned against the edge of the desk, feeling her heart leap as she felt Dorothea’s hands brush her thighs. She had barely begun making progress on starting to tug down Byleth’s shorts before a knock came at the door. 

“She’s here,” Byleth muttered, “but don’t be afraid to give me your best.” 

Taking Byleth’s words to heart (and as a challenge), Dorothea did actually pause what she’d been doing, wanting to wait until Edelgard was talking to Byleth. 

“Are you...alone this time?” Edelgard asked quietly, once she’d come to the edge of the desk. Byleth gave a nod, the slightest pang of guilt washing over her with the little lie. It was short lived though, when she felt Dorothea’s hands begin tugging at her shorts again. 

“So, I don’t know how much you heard...last time,” Edelgard began, shifting a bit in her spot. “But I was wanting to change up my training regime.” 

Byleth nodded; she had heard a bit of her speech when she’d been under the desk, but had zoned out on what she had actually had in mind. 

“What were you thinking?” she asked, and Edelgard began laying out her plans again. Below the desk, Dorothea had tugged Byleth’s shorts down. One of her hands was rubbing at the front of Byleth’s panties, teasing her clit over the fabric. Byleth showed no reaction, but the wet spot forming under Dorothea’s fingers gave her the indication that she was on the right path. She listened halfheartedly to Edelgard’s speech, catching a few of the same points she’d said when she was giving her the spiel, but was eager to get things moving with Byleth. She leaned in and gave a little kiss to the wet patch that had formed on Byleth’s panties, before reaching her hands up to the hem and slowly, teasingly, beginning to tug them down. The fabric slid smoothly down Byleth’s legs, and finally, Dorothea was face to face with her girlfriend’s nethers once more.

She hadn’t had as much practice going down on Byleth as she had going down on her (in their few experiences, Byleth had preferred to take control) but felt like she had enough experience to go off of, even if she would just copy Byleth’s techniques. Placing her hands on Byleth’s thighs to steady herself, she leaned in, giving a little kiss to Byleth’s clit. That little bit of contact was all it took before she dove in, beginning to lavish Byleth’s folds in a flurry of little kisses and licks. 

“I see,” Byleth said, no indication of what was happening below in her voice, as she nodded to Edelgard, who had just finished up her spiel again. “Well, if you feel like you’d like to change up your strategy, I say go for it.” 

Edelgard nodded, looking relieved. “Thank you, Professor. I’ll start training right away.”

She began to turn to go, but Byleth called her attention back. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked. She leaned herself forward slightly over her desk a bit. She was starting to warm up a bit from Dorothea’s treatment, and a random idea had hit her, but it didn’t show on her face.

Edelgard quickly shook her head. “That’s all I wanted to talk about.” 

“Are you sure?” Byleth asked, holding eye contact with Edelgard. She had leaned forward in such a way that her breasts had pushed together, her cleavage line visible. 

“Yes, Prof—”

“Did you think about what you’d walked in on after you left the classroom last week?” 

A silence fell over the room. As Byleth’s words sunk in, Edelgard blushed, which was answer enough for Byleth. She lowered her eyes, accidentally letting them fall on Byleth’s breasts, which made her blush deepen a bit.

“And did you wish you could have gotten in on it?” 

Edelgard now couldn’t meet Byleth’s eyes; another silent answer. 

“Kiss me.”

Edelgard’s eyes shot up to meet Byleth’s, and Byleth saw a flicker of excitement in Edelgard’s eyes, but she didn’t immediately take the invitation. 

“But we’re in the classroom...” Edelgard said, shifting a bit in her spot. 

“That didn’t stop us,” Byleth replied, and leaned slightly closer to Edelgard. Edelhard involuntarily licked her lips, obviously tempted, but she still resisted. 

“Alright, but what would Dorothea think?” 

“I think you should just kiss her already, darling Edie,” Dorothea’s voice suddenly floated up from below the desk, startling Edelgard into pulling back a bit from Byleth. 

Byleth chuckled at Edelgard’s surprised face. “You heard her, _darling_.” 

She puckered her lips, and Edelgard tentatively leaned in to take Byleth’s lips in a kiss, her mind whirling with all that she was trying to process in that moment. But it was all forgotten as she got wrapped up in the feeling of kissing Byleth, finally being able to indulge in something she’d been wanting to for a while (but wouldn’t admit). She closed her eyes and just let it happen, Byleth taking the lead a bit (both a relief and a turn on for Edelgard, since she had no experience with any of this). The added surprise of feeling Byleth’s hands begin to paw at her chest was the topping on the cake. 

Edelgard was about to break away and mutter something about being sorry that her chest was a bit on the small side, but was beaten to saying anything when Byleth instead moaned into her mouth. 

“Being with both of you is such a treat,” she panted happily against Edelgard’s lips. Edelgard had already almost forgotten that Dorothea had been there as well, but surprisingly didn’t feel any pangs of jealousy from the fact. Her mind was still whirling, focused on the moment. Dorothea, meanwhile, shared Edelgard’s feelings, still working on her task of eating Byleth out under the desk (and now with a sort of ‘audience’, it was even more exciting). She tried a variety of things, swirling her tongue around Byleth’s clit to flicking it with the tip of her tongue, eager to try to get more moans out of Byleth.

“Let’s get you out of your clothes,” Byleth said, moving her hands from Edelgard’s chest to the hem of her shirt. She straightened up a bit and grasped Edelgard’s shirt, pulling it up over Edelgard’s head, surprised at how easily her elegant uniform could be removed. Edelgard’s first reaction was to bring her hands up to cover her chest, but the look Byleth was giving her chest made her resist. 

“I’m...sorry they’re a bit small,” she managed, but Byleth shook her head. 

“They’re perfect size,” she said. “I’ll make them feel good, anyway.” 

Byleth reached up and cupped Edelgard’s breasts, gently beginning to massage them. Edelgard let out a little moan, the feeling of someone else’s hands on her breasts a new and welcome one. Byleth gently pinched Edelgard’s nipples with her fingers, and encouraged by her moans, she leaned in and gently kissed the flesh. As she lavished Edelgard’s breasts, she felt her own pleasure as Dorothea brought her hand up between her legs, wetting her fingers with Byleth’s arousal and gently pressing a digit inside her. She moaned against Edelgard’s breast as the finger started pumping, and the tongue on her clit resumed its frenzied work. 

“D-do you like them, Professor?” Edelgard asked.

“I do,” Byleth replied, leaning in to kiss her nipple. “They’re cute, and so soft.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Edelgard replied shyly, a sudden unfamiliar thought crossing her mind. “I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to maybe leave a few marks on them...”

Byleth moaned around Edelgard’s nipple, popping her mouth off quickly before beginning to suck on the skin around it. Edelgard let out a surprised moan, not expecting Byleth to dive right in. 

“Oh, Professor!”

Byleth worked to leave a mark on one of her student’s breasts as she felt her other student continuing her efforts, pumping her finger and swirling her tongue over Byleth’s folds, eager to make her cum. Dorothea could feel Byleth’s inner walls clenching around her finger, fueled by the moans of both her girlfriend and fellow classmate. 

Byleth finally pulled away from Edelgard’s skin, revealing a dark mark. She grinned and looked up to her student. “How’s that?” 

Edelgard looked down to the mark, and her heart fluttered at the sight of it. “Oh, I love it.”

“I’m so glad,” Byleth said, before letting out a long moan. “Fuck, I’ve been trying to resist this but I’m going to cum soon.” 

Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat, surprised and turned on from hearing such words from Byleth. She felt the familiar heat between her own legs. 

“We were going to try to see if you would be able to tell that Dorothea was under the desk eating me out this time, but it’s so much hotter with you knowing,” Byleth said, letting out another moan. “Do you want to see me cum?” 

Edelgard immediately nodded wordlessly, unconsciously rubbing her legs together, noting how damp her panties had become from everything. Byleth nodded, letting out another moan. She lowered a hand out of view of Edelgard just below the desk to rest it on the top of Dorothea’s head. 

“You heard her, make me cum,” Byleth said. Dorothea, fueled by Byleth’s words, pushed on, pumping her finger a bit quicker, wrapping her lips around Byleth’s clit and beginning to feverishly lavish it with flicks of her tongue again. 

“Oh, yes!” Byleth cried, throwing her head back as she was pushed to her peak. Dorothea continued fingering Byleth through her orgasm, feeling Byleth buck against her face a few times as she rode it out. Edelgard watched the sight unfold in front of her, incredibly turned on. 

Finally Byleth began to calm down, her moans turning to pants, her flushed face meeting Edelgard’s blushing one. She chuckled, before looking down at Dorothea, now looking up at Byleth from between her legs.

“Come up here and see what you’ve done,” Byleth said, gently tugging on Dorothea’s hair, standing back slightly from her desk. Dorothea eagerly obeyed Byleth’s words, carefully coming out of her hiding spot to stand by her professor. 

“Oh, Edie, you look like you enjoyed that,” Dorothea said with a little giggle. Her eyes were drawn to the little mark Byleth had left on Edelgard’s breast. “And that hickey looks quite nice, as well.” 

Edelgard’s fingers lifted to gently touch the mark, her eyes not leaving Dorothea’s or Byleth’s faces. “I’m...thank you.” She cleared her throat to try to collect herself. “This was not what I was expecting when I came here.”

“Honestly, me neither,” Dorothea said with a happy sigh. “But anything for our dear professor.”

“Anything, you say?” Byleth asked, turning her head to look at Dorothea. Another spontaneous idea formed in her head when she got another nod back from her. “What would you think about inviting Edelgard to our room tonight for a little more fun?” 

A seductive grin crossed Dorothea’s face, and she nodded, looking to Edelgard, who couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I think that sounds lovely.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Edelgard walked through the Academy’s courtyard briskly, the arranged meeting between her and Byleth and Dorothea the only thing on her mind. Classes had ended and dinner was underway, and she hoped that her absence in the dining hall wouldn’t be noticed. 

Once she had reached Byleth’s door, she steeled herself before lifting her fist to knock. What she wasn’t expecting was for the door to open inwards slightly, and a few moans to float out to her. As quickly as she had heard them, the moans stopped, and she gently pushed the door open and quickly went inside to see a sight she hadn’t expected right away.

Dorothea was naked from the waist down, kneeling over Byleth’s face. Between her legs, Byleth’s tongue was working Dorothea’s folds, eating her out with vigor while Edelgard watched from the door. Dorothea held her gaze with Edelgard for a moment before speaking up. 

“Byleth, darling, it seems as though our visitor has arrived,” Dorothea said, shooting Edelgard a lusty look. Edelgard felt her heart leap in her chest, and a dull spark of arousal deep inside her from walking in to see the women already into it. In fact, Byleth seemed to be so into what she was doing, she didn’t seem to have heard Dorothea; the intense pussy eating was still happening, without an end in sight. 

“Well, welcome, Edie,” Dorothea said, reaching a hand out to Edelgard, who came towards the bed. 

“Are you ready for— mmph.” 

Edelgard’s words were broken off as Dorothea pulled her in for a kiss as soon as she’d stepped close enough to the bed for her to do so. Dorothea quickly sent them into a passionate kiss, gently pushing her tongue into Edelgard’s mouth. Edelgard let her lead the kiss, letting Dorothea’s tongue explore her mouth, a few tiny moans slipping out between the girls’ lips. Edelgard moved one of her hands up to Dorothea’s chest, taking a feel of her breast, trying to copy how Byleth had done to her earlier that day. She gently toyed with Dorothea’s nipple, earning a moan, and felt her heart leap again. 

Edelgard was a bit surprised when Dorothea suddenly broke the kiss, but quickly saw what had happened. Dorothea’s lower body was rocking against Byleth’s face, and Byleth’s hands were grasping Dorothea’s thighs. Dorothea leaned in and pressed her forehead against Edelgard, letting out little moans as Edelgard realized that she was riding through an orgasm. The tiny spark of arousal grew in Edelgard as she got more turned on by the sight. It didn’t last too long though, and when Dorothea finally relaxed, she let out a small sigh and pulled back from Edelgard’s face. 

“Sorry about that,” she said to Edelgard, as she lifted herself off of Byleth’s face slightly.

“Well, I didn’t want to just leave you hanging. Welcome, Edelgard,” Byleth said, her words a bit muffled. Dorothea climbed off of Byleth’s face, moving to kneel by her on the bed. Byleth lifted her head, giving Edelgard a small smile. 

“I don’t think any of us want to prolong this, so why don’t you undress and come take a seat where Dorothea was sitting when you arrived,” Byleth invited, and Edelgard eagerly took the offer. She felt a bit bashful removing her clothes with both Byleth and Dorothea watching her, but quickly got over it. Once she was undressed, she moved up the bed to Byleth, and carefully kneeled over Byleth’s face. Once she’d gotten to a comfortable squatting position, she reached her hands to Byleth’s breasts and grasped them, her fingers beginning to toy with her nipples. Meanwhile Dorothea moved in the opposite direction, to the edge of the bed between Byleth’s spread legs. Licking her fingers, she began to rub them over Byleth’s folds, her slick nethers coating Dorothea’s fingers quickly. Edelgard had gently begun rocking her hips, getting into the motions of riding Byleth’s eager tongue. Feeling the pleasure inside her quickly building, she leaned over to watch as Dorothea played with Byleth’s pussy. 

Dorothea gently pushed a finger inside of Byleth, slowly pumping it. She bent over and leaned her head in and gave her clit a few flicks with her tongue, causing Byleth to moan into Edelgard’s pussy, and likewise making Edelgard moan out. Dorothea looked up just in time to see Edelgard open her mouth and give a loud moan, making her chuckle.

“Yes, she’s got a really good tongue, hm?” she asked, meeting Edelgard’s cutely blushing face and wide eyes. 

“Ohh, yes,” Edelgard replied, reaching a hand out to Dorothea in the same gesture as Dorothea had done when she’d arrived. Dorothea sat up and brought her head to Edelgard’s breast. Dorothea knew what to do; she leaned in and latched her mouth around Edelgard’s nipple. She still remembered her other task, and dutifully continued fingering Byleth as she worked Edelgard over and took in her little moans. 

Edelgard, not expecting to be so turned on so quickly, threw back her head in pleasure, moaning wildly from Byleth’s treatment. Byleth licked at her pussy, targeting Edelgard’s clit as best she could from how much Edelgard was riding her face. Edelgard looked down to meet Dorothea’s eyes, looking up to her as Dorothea broke her mouth away quickly, tongue flicking over her erect nipple, before the women broke eye contact and Dorothea wrapped her mouth around the pert nipple once more. Edelgard moaned again, the pleasure inside her reaching a peak higher than she’d ever felt by herself before. 

“Do you like riding Byleth’s face, Edie dear?” Dorothea popped off of Edelgard’s nipple long enough to say, looking up to the girl once more.

“It’s the best,” Edelgard replied, moaning once more. “S-so good…”

Dorothea chuckled again and turned her attention back to what she was doing to Byleth as Edelgard’s moans continued. She leaned her head down and licked at Byleth’s clit, resuming her quick fingering pace once more. In turn, Byleth went all out on Edelgard’s pussy, lashing her tongue over her folds and her clit, making Edelgard cry out her pleasure and grasp Byleth’s breasts tighter in her hands. 

“Oh Gods, Byleth, I’m gonna— ”

Her squeal surprised both the other women present, but Byleth got the bigger of the surprises. She was not prepared at all for Edelgard to squirt, soaking her chin and upper chest. Edelgard didn’t seem to expect it either, instead just throwing back her head and crying out her pleasure. 

“Y-yes, yes, oh my Gods…” Edelgard muttered, humping Byleth’s face. 

“Yes, use her face,” Dorothea encouraged. “Her tongue feels so nice, doesn’t it?”

She continued rubbing Byleth’s clit as she watched Edelgard finally begin to settle down from her orgasm, the last few aftershocks making her shiver. 

Edelgard took a deep breath, recovering before looking down Byleth’s body and seeing what had happened, blushing a bit. 

“I’m so sorry, professor, I’ve never done that before,” she said, lifting herself up off Byleth’s face a bit. 

“That’s alright, I’m glad I could do that for you,” Byleth replied from below, though her words were a bit muffled. 

“Maybe I can make it up to you,” Edelgard said, suddenly leaning forward, her body over Byleth’s. Dorothea gave her some space as she wrapped her hands around Byleth’s thighs, using her fingers to spread her pussy lips a bit. 

“Oh, professor, you’re so wet,” Edelgard said, trying to put on her best lusty voice. 

“Eating pussy really gets her going,” Dorothea said. “And, likewise, watching her eat you out has me quite…” 

One of her hands snaked down her body and between her legs, the gesture finishing for her rather than her words. She moaned as her fingers made contact with her nether lips, and she wasted no time in gently inserting them inside herself, excited about the show she was about to see. 

Edelgard stuck her tongue out, licking a strip down Byleth’s folds. She had never done this before, but she gave it her best shot. Using just the tip of her tongue, she rolled it over and across Byleth’s folds, trying to mimic what her professor had just done for her. The little moans she began getting in response seemed to tell how she was doing.

“Oh, Edelgard, your tongue is so good,” Byleth’s voice floated to her ears, and Edelgard felt her heart leap again. She continued what she was doing, flicking her tongue across Byleth’s clit, lapping at her folds. Dorothea had begun to pump her fingers at a steady pace, fingering herself to the sight of another girl eating out her girlfriend. The sight was hot, she couldn’t lie. At first when Byleth had suggested Edelgard join them she had been a bit jealous, but had quickly found that she had nothing to worry about, and that it was hot to have added another girl into their fun. 

Edelgard swirled her tongue around, eager to please, the sounds of her professor’s moans in her ears pushing her on. She was treated to the added bonus of hearing Dorothea’s moans as well, along with the wet sounds of her fingering herself. The sounds gave Edelgard an idea, and she brought one of her hands to Byleth’s entrance. She gently prodded the tip of her finger against Byleth’s hole, before gently pressing it inside her, curling it slightly. Byleth moaned, and Edelgard felt her walls clench around her finger. She began fingering Byleth as she pressed on with eating her out, pumping her finger quickly.

“Oh, Edelgard, that’s so— mm, fuck,” Byleth moaned. 

“Good girl, keep going,” Dorothea piped up, and Edelgard didn’t know who she was talking to, but it fueled her desire to make Byleth finish. She wrapped her lips around Byleth’s clit, swirled her tongue over it, picked up her finger pace a bit...and got her wish. 

“Fuck, I’m coming!” Byleth moaned, arching her back as she was pushed over. Edelgard felt proud, but didn’t let it distract her from her job. She helped Byleth ride through her orgasm, pumping her finger and moaning into Byleth’s spasming pussy. She was vaguely aware of Dorothea’s musical moans from the edge of the bed, possibly pushed to her own orgasm, but was only focused on Byleth. 

Finally, Byleth seemed to come down. Edelgard waited until Byleth’s legs stopped trembling before leaning in to give a parting kiss to Byleth’s pussy, before rolling off of Byleth and onto the bed. Byleth sat up, grabbing Edelgard from behind and pulling her into a hug. 

“We’re so glad you came,” she said, directly into Edelgard’s ear. Edelgard melted into Byleth’s embrace, and Byleth leaned in to kiss Edelgard’s cheek. “And how about you?” 

“I’m glad I came, too,” Edelgard replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it went a bit off the rails from the original plans, but who doesn’t like a threesome? also yes that’s a second chapter hook at the end,, stay tuned for that. thanks for reading!


End file.
